


do me a solid

by Lacero



Category: Astral Chain (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Deleted Scenes, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacero/pseuds/Lacero
Summary: he supposes he owes them both, what, with everything that happened.





	do me a solid

**Author's Note:**

> because kyle should have been a main fucking character here's a pseudo-rewrite of a scene of the game we don't see
> 
> akira is referred to with they/them

The ark is layered, he's known his whole life. The city on top, descending in a drip-down formation to lower zones and areas. It's easy to get into the city if you know where to go and how to do it, it's getting out that's the issue. For such a police state it's rather lax on surveillance. 

Cops are everywhere but they're too busy recovering from literally half the fucking highway being torn to shreds; his bike slips through under the guise of sirens blaring and being too fast to recognize.

Not that anyone here actually knew he existed.

He finds them practically bent in half on top of one of the pipes lining the inner workings of the city; mouth half open in a state of petrified shock, eyes glazed over and extremities twitching. Corruption is practically dripping off them, though it's waning slowly, albeit at no pace that could be considered comfortable or reassuring. The musty metalwork surrounding them look like they've been done in by something much bigger and uglier falling on top of them.

Something pings. One of dozens of wires stirs and points upwards. 

The nerd asks if he's found them. He says that no shit, he's found them, the underpass is covered in dents and lacerations and literally every officer in the city is closing in. Halfway through the dweeb's second question there's an awful screeching sound as the pipe finally snaps under the pressure and breaks in two, dropping the kid with a dump of dirty water and dust. Their body makes an ugly cracking sound when they hit pavement, causing Hal to pause mid sentence and ask what just happened on his end.

He says its nothing and goes to get the body. 

Hauling the kid onto the back of his bike is harder than it initially seemed - their police armor is heavy as shit, not to mention the Legion-whatever keeps sliding them off his shoulder. Eventually he just gives up and drags them behind him before dumping them on the back of the seat and fiddling around with their limbs until they can stay on the damn thing without falling off and smashing their skull open. 

_Kyle, can you tell me the status of their device?_

He tells him the cube thing is still intact. Hal goes silent for a few moments. He listens closely and can hear the scientist mumbling jargon to himself.

He shuts the call off and throws a leg over the seat in time to finally hear the sirens grow louder. Light starts filling the area, and he speeds forward.

Thankfully, the kid does not fly off the seat.

The Blue Evolve incident crippled his numbers to the point of no return; all his comrades down the drain due to a psychopath woman who not hours ago went up in purple flame. Hell, they even attacked him. He'd probably be ripped to shreds if the kid didn't seem to just forget that the Hermits were going to kill them moments prior and swoop in to put his crew out of their misery.

He takes a sharp turn and the bike rolls up a sheet of metal, sending them both airborne before landing him squarely on the road less traveled; one with no streetlights and the faint glow of the city neon lining the pavement. Hal pings him again and relays him the coordinates to where he's holed himself up for the time being. During the message, he glances back at the limp body of the officer he technically just kidnapped.

_I suppose we're even. _

He grips the handlebars harder and accelerates.

The city uproar fades into the quiet night of Zone 09.

He drops them off and leaves without another word.


End file.
